The Girl Next Door
by SpazzyRussian
Summary: Madison Kirkland is used to being alone and not being noticed. Her fathers are rarely home, and her brother moved out to escape the craziness of their family. But when a mysterious albino boy moves in next door, her life will be turned upside down! Fem!


The Girl Next Door

Main Pairing: Prussia x Fem!Canada Side Pairings: Netherlands x Fem!Canada, Germany x Italy

Rating: T for sexual innuendos, wet dreams and indecent exposure. (Rating subject to change as the story moves on.)

Description: Exactly what the title makes it sound like. Madison Kirkland lives with her fathers, Arthur and Francis, and her older brother, Alfred. However, her brother opted to move out and live with his best friend Kiku, and both her fathers are constantly on business trips and working long hours, therefore leaving poor Maddie to fend for herself most of the time. She even has a wonderful, loving boyfriend named Lars! However, a lot of people who aren't her family tend to forget she's even there. That occasionally includes Lars, sadly enough. What happens when a hot German guy who lives next door with his brother starts to pay her a LOT of attention? (Long description is long. Sorry...)

Number of Words: 1207

Author's Note: The thing with my stories is that I tend to think of random scenarios, insert characters, and build a plot around them. For instance, this plot was based off a time when I was out getting groceries. For some strange reason. :| Anyways, yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter One:

BANG. THUD. Something heavy-sounding fell over in the hallway. Maddie groaned and buried her head under her pillow. The cool side of the cloth soothed her burning red face. The loud noise in the hallway had successfully diverted her from a dream where she and her boyfriend, Lars, were just about to go all the way. Goddammit. Now it would never happen.

Even if Lars were willing to wear a condom (which he wasn't, and in Maddie's book, no glove, no love), Maddie was just too plain shy to express her sexual frustration.

And lucky for her, she now had a way to vent. And that poor bastard in the hallway who disturbed her sweet, sweet sleep was about to get it.

Stomping to the door in only a white tank top and short shorts, she threw her heavy apartment door and gave a death glare.

"People are sleeping, goddammit!" she yelled at the albino sitting on a couch in the hallway. "The fuck do you think you're doing, moving furniture at six in the morning on a Saturday?"

The man looked up, and Maddie's breath caught in her throat. No matter how much she had been enjoying that dream about her and Lars, she couldn't deny that this man was pretty much the epitome of sexy.

Deep crimson eyes peered out at her from under thick eyelashes, and prominent cheekbones and a thin, long nose only accentuated his pale alien beauty. Clearly toned arms were showcased by a My Chemical Romance t-shirt with its sleeves cut off, and as he got up from the couch and dusted himself off, Maddie had the chance to see how _perfectly_ his black skinny jeans fit him.

Pale pink lips split into a smile as the man offered his hand. "I'm the awesome Gilbert, your new neighbor."

Maddie had crossed her arms over her ample chest once she had realized that she had run practically outside in what was a quite revealing outfit. Thank god her father, Arthur, was on a business trip in London at the moment. He would have blown a gasket. She extended a hand, keeping the other still tightly clamped to her chest. "I'm Maddie. But wait...I thought Mr. Beilschmidt lived here?"

Gil blinked. "Oh, you mean Luddy! Yeah, I'm his brother. He's visiting his boyfriend's family in Italy so he can get their approval for them to get married. Plus, my dorm kicked me out, so I'm here to crash-slash-house-sit."

Maddie nodded. "If you'll excuse me." she practically ran back inside, running to her closet. Something black? No, that would just make her skin look sallow right now, and that was the last thing she needed. There! A low-cut deep red V-neck t-shirt, made out of slightly see-through light cotton. She haphazardly threw a pair of light wash skinnies and was brushing her hair and teeth (she was the Queen of Multitasking) when she heard another crash echo in the hallway. She sighed and spit our her toothpaste.

Upon opening her door, she discovered Gil once again, but this time, he was buried under the overturned couch.

"Ehehe..." he laughed somewhat nervously. "Maddie, I met you only about five minutes ago, but would you be a mega-awesome person and get me out from under this totally traitorous couch?" Not too traitorous, though. It was the couch's fault that Maddie had woken up and come out of her apartment, and Gilbert was way too close to getting turned on by the sight of the beautiful, angry girl. For which he loved his couch very, very much.

Maddie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Gil was surprised when she walked right over to him. "Wait...shouldn't you, like, I dunno, get some random brolic neighbor guys to lift the couch off of me while you rush me off to the hospital and nurse me back to health while wearing a cute uniform or something?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Men.

Using her foot as a lever, and showing surprising amounts of arm strength, Maddie easily flipped the eighty-pound couch off of Gilbert's denim-covered legs.

"Um, wow. Uh, thanks," Gilbert said, a little bit quieter than before. Maddie silently took his outstretched hand and helped him up off the uncarpeted hallway floor.

She gave a small smile as she formed an idea. "How 'bout you ditch the couch til later, and we can have pancakes for breakfast?" she blushed. "As a, you know, a neighbor thing."

.oO0Oo.

"Oh...mein...Gott..." Gilbert moaned through a mouthful of fluffy, pancake-y goodness. "So...good..." He had already shoveled a stack in without bothering to breathe, just stuffing his face for a full minute before he actually began to chew.

Maddie wasn't sure if she thought it was amusing, adorable, or downright disgusting. Possibly all three.

As Gil proceeded to drown his remaining pancakes in (real) maple syrup and inhale his last stack, he slowed down his eating and began to ask some questions.

"How old are you anyways?" he inquired through a mouthful of pancakes.

Maddie smiled at the initiation of conversation. Rarely did she get a chance to talk with her brother around, and she was too timid in public to start her own talks, so this was quite welcome. "I turn eighteen in July. I'm still in my senior year of high school, though. You?"

Gil swallowed his pancakes and grinned. "Same! Only my birthday is in October."

Maddie nodded. "Do you know what high school you'll be attending?" she asked.

Gilbert proceeded to name a very large high school, world-renown for it's arts programs. Maddie gasped. "I go there!" she was an art major at aforementioned school.

"I got accepted for vocals. I was so awesome, they had no choice than other to give my awesome self a late audition! Plus it might have helped that I used to be in a band, so my music teacher gave a recommendation and stuff."

"Well..." Maddie dallied about, not completely sure how to continue the conversation from there. Pretty much everything had been said, and there wasn't much to talk about. "Do you know the area?" she said coyly. "I could...show you around, or something." It was a nice area, but if you walked too far in a certain direction, it got pretty scary. There were subways to explore, shops to know about, and streets to learn which were the right ones to walk on at night and which weren't.

"Um, yeah," he cleared his throat. "West—that's Ludwig to you—left me with a completely empty fridge, so I need to pick up some groceries and stuff, I guess."

She smiled at the opportunity to help others and to see Gilbert again. She then mentally slapped herself across the face. _Bad Maddie, very bad! You have a boyfriend! Quit ogling the sexy neighbor, NOW!_ "Give me your list and I'll get your stuff for you, and you can pay me back once I get them."

"And I'll help you make dinner tonight?" Gil winked.

Maddie blushed in response. "It's a deal."

Chapter One FIN

Author's Note: I kind of modeled their high school and the area they live in after where I go to school/live. I live in Chelsea, NYC, USA. It's really a very beautiful area, but if you keep on walking north, it gets really commercial and kind of scary. The high school. I go to Fiorello H. LaGuardia (which, by the way, is fucking HUGE, almost three thousand kids attend and they still accept less than 10% of the applicants) which yes, is an art/music/performing arts school. It also has the biggest Gay-Straight Alliance (GSA) in all of New York City, so any yaoi-like situations would actually be pretty normal there. Not to mention that everyone is all artsy and stuff. A lot of kids are into anime and manga too, which is nice. Plus we have Japanese as a language. :3

PLEASE REVIEW!

Reviewing means shorter author's notes, longer chapters, and faster updates.

Less than three, people. Less than three.


End file.
